Sunbae
by Saseumpunxh
Summary: Samuel dan Seonho tidak terlalu dekat, namun ternyata mempunya satu kesamaan. Mereka sama sama suka sunbaenya. Lee Daehwi dan Lai Guanlin. GUANHO AND SAMHWI ANTI KARAM! PRODUCE 101!
1. I Am Hyung

.

 ** _He is Sunbae. Soon I'll call him Hyung. And I hope, he'll be my boyfriend._**

.

.

 **SUNBAE**

.

 **Presented by Saseumpunxh.**

.

 **2017**

.

 **Genre: Shounen-ai, School life, Drama.**

 **Cast: Guanho and Samhwi Couple, and Produce 101 member for cameo.**

 **Rate: T**

 **I AM HYUNG**

.

Denting demi denting. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu saja. Namja manis itu terus mengalunkan suara suara indah dari pianonya. Ia sedang mengaransemen sebuah lagu. Terlalu terhanyut sampai sampai tidak merasa ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan.

Sosok berambut pink nyetrik itu hanya dapat melihat namja manis itu dari jendela.

Sosok itu bernama Kim Samuel. Ia adalah ulzzang yang cukup terkenal. Samuel mengikuti eksul dance membuatnya cukup dikenal, dan bukan hanya itu, ia juga aktif di ekskul beladiri Taekwondo. Bisa saja Samuel punya banyak teman, tapi dia adalah orang yang tidak suka bergaul.

Berkebalikan dengan sosok utama yang membuatnya jatuh hati yang tengah ia pandangi saat ini.

Lee Daehwi namanya. Dia adalah sosok sunbae yang cukup terkenal. Pintar memainkan alat musik, bernyanyi pun suaranya merdu. Satu sekolah mengenal Daehwi dengan wajah imut dan sikap periangnya.

Mata seonggok Samuel masih terkunci pandangannya. Seorang Kim Samuel tidak akan bosan memandang Daehwi walau berjam jam lamanya.

Daehwi menghentikan dentingannya. Ruang musik menjadi sunyi seketika dibuatnya. Sunyi, tenang, dan damai. Namun kedamaian itu lama-lama mebuat bulu kuduk Daehwi terangkat.

 _Aaaa aku tidak tahan. Suasana macam apa ini. Bikin takut saja._

Suara hati Daehwi memekik. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. Membuka galeri dan menatapi sosok dengan wajah mungil. Sosok yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Cukup untuk membuat atmosfer sekitar Daehwi berubah dan membuatnya berhenti merinding.

Namun dengan sekejap Daehwi mengembalikan ponselnya. Ia mendengar bunyi pergerakan. Seperti ada yang mengintipinya sedari tadi.

"Siapa itu?"

Daehwi keluar untuk melihat siapa tadi. Apa hanya perasaannya ya. Ia melihat seorang berambut pink nyetrik di persimpangan lorong.

Saat sampai di persimpangan lorong, yang ia lihat bukanlah sosok berambut pink nyetrik. Meilankan seonggok daging berkacamata sedang duduk di lantai.

"Seonho-ya! Apa kau melihat orang lewat disekitar sini tadi?" Tanya Lee Daehwi sambil menahan sesuatu. Ia menahan nafsu untuk mencubit pipi gembil namja jangkung di depannya.

"Orang? Tidak tuh." Jawab subjek yang diajak bicara, Yoo Seonho.

Yoo Seonho. Pengagum nomer satu Byeongari. Ia adalah seorang pemain basket, itulah yang membuat postur tubuhnya menjadi tinggi. Tapi walau dengan tubuh tinggi, pesona imut seorang Seonho tidak pernah luput darinya.

"Ah tidak lihat ya. Yasudah, aku duluan yaa." Kata Daehwi sedikit berjinjit. Ia ingin mencubit pipi gembil Seonho dan berhasil.

Seonho tidak mempedulikan cubitan Daehwi. Ia sudah terbiasa dicubit pipinya. Lagipula ada hal penting lainnya yang harus diperhatikan. Ini perihal pertanyaan Daehwi tadi.

Tadi ada seorang namja yang menabraknya—sampai jatuh terduduk. Masalahnya, Seonho merasa bahwa namja yang menabraknya tadi itu bukanlah orang, melainkan Alien.

Dia Kim Samuel. Orang yang saat Seonho ajak bicara selalu diam. Rasanya saat berada di dekat Samuel, ekstensinya menjadi hilang. Atau jangan-jangan Seonho yang alien? Jadinya Samuel tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan Seonho.

 _Bruk_.

Bak daun maple jatuh dari pohonnya. Seonho terjatuh cantik penuh keestetikan. Lagi-lagi ia ditabrak. Jangan-jangan sekarang Seonho sudah 100% menjadi alien. Buktinya keberadaanya selalu tidak diakui dan ditabrak berkali-kali.

"Aduh." Seonho mengaduh kesakitan. Ia sepertinya mati rasa dibagian bokong karena jatuh berkali-kali.

"Ah maaf." Kata namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Laila!" Pekik Seonho kaget setengah berbisik.

"Hah?" Namja tiang listrik itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk membuat Seonho berdiri.

Ia adalah Lai Guanlin. Kapten basket Lae' Ponyo SHS. Tinggi, centrang. Pintar, centrang. Tampan, centrang. Kaya, centrang. Boyfriend material banget. Tapi sayangnya Guanlin ini dinginnya mengalahkan es di antartika.

Sudahi adegan mari-bantu-Seonho-bangun. Seonho menatap kagum seorang Lai Guanlin, idolanya sejak masuk SMA. Subjek yang dipandangi merasa canggung. Guanlin langsung pergi meninggalkan Seonho.

Bagaimana keadaan Seonho? Seonho masih diam di tempat. Berkali-kali ditabrak membuatnya lupa tujuan utamanya.

Akhirnya Seonho memutuskan ke kantin. Tujuan favorit sepanjang masa.

Itulah hari dimana empat namja mengalun dalam satu garis waktu. Hari sebelum liburan panjang musim panas. Hari yang akan berlalu. Hari yang kelak terlupakan.

.

.

.

 **TeBeCe**

 **Saya ganti uname dan menghapus dua ff unfaedah. Sungguh tindakan kriminal.**

 **Salam kenal dari Matcha. Jangan lupa review nya~**


	2. Hyung, Saem, Aegi

**_He is Sunbae. Soon I'll call him Hyung. And I hope, he'll be my boyfriend._**

 **SUNBAE**

 **.**

 **Presented by _Saseumpunxh_.**

 **2017**

 **Genre: Shounen-ai, School life, Drama.**

 **Cast: Guanho and Samhwi Couple, and Produce 101 member for cameo.**

 **Rate: T()**

 **Hyung, Saem, Aegi**

.

.

.

Bunga Canola bertebaran. Para pemuda pemudi mengukir senyumnya karena musim semi telah tiba. Waktunya mereka memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Cukup banyak yang berubah kalau ditilik kembali.

Intensitas waktu Seonho saat memakai kaca matanya bertambah. Samuel bukan lagi seorang dengan rambut pink nyetrik melainkan pemuda berambut coklat. Daehwi kini merubah warna rambutnya menjadi blonde. Guanlin? Nothing different. Dia lebih suka rambut hitamnya, Guanlin hnya merapikan sebagian rambutnya yang sudah kadaluarsa.

Sebenarnya Seonho belum bisa move on dari libur panjangnya. Tapi saat ia melihat papan pengumuman, matanya menjadi berbinar. What!? Dia sekelas sama Alien! Alien yang dimaksud Seonho disini adalah subjek yang menabraknya sebelum liburan panjang lalu. Bukan Guanlin, melainkan Samuel.

Ia dengan gembira melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan dimana kelas XI-A bersemayan. Langkahan itu lebih terlihat seperti loncatan karena Seonho terlalu bahagia.

Sesampainya di kelan XI-A, Seonho langsung mengedarkan pandangannya. Memastikan apakah ia benar benar sekelas dengan Alien. Kelas ternyata masih sepi. Matanya dengan mudah mendeteksi keberadaan Samuel dengan rambut Coklatnya.

Ia sedikit melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Samuel. Namun langkahnya ia hentikan setelah melihat kiri, depan, dan belakang tempat duduk Samuel sudah ditempati. Akhirnya jadilah ia duduk di pojok paling belakang. Dibenak Seonho terbesit kata LDR. Kata yang cocok menggambarakan posisinya dengan Samuel saat ini. Pasalnya Samuel duduk di sisi kiri pojok kelas. Sedangkan Seonho? Ia duduk di sisi sebaliknya nan jauh disana.

Suasana kelas barunya kini sangat canggung. Rata-rata muridnya adalah murid pintar. Seonho sedikit bingung mengapa ia dimutasi ke kelas unggulan seperti ini, padahal Rankinya kecil. Satu itu kecil katanya.

Karena bosan dengan suasana hening kelas, akhirnya Seonho pergi keluar. Ia duduk di bangku taman sekolah sambil memainkan HP-nya.

Sebenarnya Seonho adalah tipikal orang yang anti sama HP, karena menurutnya HP hanyalah kotak pembuang waktu berharga. Tapi karena ada keperluan penting menyebabkan Seonho harus memegang HP itu.

Seonho membuka aplikasi instagram dan menilik akun resmi ekskul basket Lae' Ponyo Senior High School. Ada foto Lai Guanlin disana. Inilah alasan Seonho menyentuh ponsel pintarnya, untuk melihat paras doi tercintah.

Lai Guanlin dapat dikatakan adalah idola Seonho. Dia pintar di segala jenis olahraga, prestasi akademiknya juga lumayan bagus, ditambah muka yang terukir indah layaknya orang cina. Iya emang orang cina.

Tapi ada hal yang membuat Seonho sedih. Foto Lai Guanlin di Lele United—akun basket Lae' Ponyo SHS—tidak terbilang banyak. Sebenarnya Seonho bisa melihat lebih banyak foto di akun instagram Lai Guanlin. Tapi akunnya di privat, Seonho gengsi nge follownya.

Seonho kian lama makin penasaran dengan isi Instagram itu. Follow tidak ya. Tangan Seonho sudah bersiap memencet tulisan follow. Tapi ia masih ragu. HP Seonho hampir saja jatuh. Ini dikarenakan Seonho adalah orang yang heboj.

Seonho melihat sebentar layar ponselnya. Tidak terpampang tulisan follow lagi disana. Melainkan tulisan requested. What! Ke klik!

Seonho panik sendiri. Ia berdiri sambil spin berkali-kali memutari bangku tidak jelas sedangkan HP-nya ia tidurkan di bangku. Seperkian detik kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu. Tinggal diklik sekali lagi dan instagramnya otomatis ke unfoll. Akhirnya anak ayam itu terdiam kembali.

Samuel disana tengah mengerutkan mukanya. Ia bosan. Kebosanan itu bertambah karena orang-orang yang duduk disekitarnya adalah ciwi-ciwi super SKSD.

Akhirnya Samuel memutuskan keluar kelas. Ia memasang _earphone_ -nya dan menyetel lagu asal. Samuel jalan lurus. Tanpa arah. Pergi ke manapun asal bukan tempat yang bising. Akhirnya Samuel menemukan tempat yang tepat. Atap sekolah.

Muel menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding luar gudang yang terletak pada atap sekolah.

Angin berhembus. Dengan lembut menyapa kulit Samuel. Sungguh damai. Didukung oleh alunan musik klasik dari _earphone_ -nya.

Tak lama kemudian...

 ** _Titut titut..._**

Dia lupa mengisi daya ponselnya. Batere HP-nya habis. Hal paling menyebalkan kedua setelah gagal menonton blue film. Samule itu anak sosialita, jadi batere sama kuota is everything.

Samar-samar Ia menangkap suara orang. Samuel melepas _earphone_ -nya. Mengintip dari balik dinding, melihat siapa itu.

"Bae Hyung I miss you so bad. Kita belum kita belum bertemu lima bulan terakhir ini. Aku kesepian di sini tanpamu."

Samuel mengerutkan dahinya. Itu sunbaenya, Lee Daehwi. Subjek yang membuat Samuel selalu salah fokus setiap ada dia. Sunbae yang berhasil mebuat hatinya luluh. Tapi sayangnya sunbae yang satu ini susah diraih akhirnya dia menyerah sebelum berusaha. Tapi hatinya masih menyimpan rasa suka sama Daehwi.

"Hari Sabtu oke! Jangan lupa! Jam 7 malem. Di Lotte World. Jangan bilang sibuk, aku tahu hyung luang! Pokonya aku tidam terima penolakan! Sampai jumpa Sabtu besok Bae Hyung! Love you~"

Walau musim telah memasuki semi, namun telinga Samuel merasakan yang namanya musim panas. Panas mendengar doi lagi lovey dovey sama orang lain. Samuel beranjak dari tempatnya sudah tidak tahan. Dia pergi ke pintu tangga turun mengabaikan muka Daehwi yang terlihat sedikit kaget.

Samuel membuka pintu terus menutupnya dengan bantingan penuh kecemburuan. Daehwi sekali lagi kaget saat Samuel membanting pintu.

 _Ada apa dengan dia? Pagi-pagi sudah bikin orang jantungan saja._

"Nama Saem Hwang Minhyun. Kalian bisa Panggil Hwang Saem, Minhyun Saem atau apapun itu terserah kalian."

Guru itu terbilang cukup muda. Hwang Minhyun, model yang menghentikan karirnya disaat naik daun dan memilih untuk mengajar sebagai guru SMA. Aneh memang tapi nyata.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

Seorang siswi mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa saya boleh memanggil saem dengan sebutan oppa?"

Siswi itu bertanya sambil cengengesan tidak jelas. Teriakan ricuh yeoja kelas XI-A memenuhi ruangan.

"Boleh tapi kalau di luar sekolah ya. Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Kali ini namja yang angkat tangan.

"Apa kami boleh memanggil Saem Ahjussi."

Pertanyaan siswa kali ini disambut dengan sorakan tidak suka oleh kelas XI-A.

"Ah saem ini masih muda. Kalian boleh memanggil saem hyung atau oppa tapi saat diluar sekolah. Kalau masih berada di area sekolah panggilnya saem."

Kata Hwang Minhyun sambil tersenyum. Seakan terhipnotis, satu kelas itu jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Hwang Minhyun yang visualnya bukan main.

Termasuk Seonho yang memandang kagum dari belakang. Hoho janji sama dirinya sendiri, setiap pelajaran Minhyun Saem hoho akan datang lebih awal lalu duduk paling depan.

Beda sama Samuel yang kelihatan 100% tidak tertarik. Kalau Samuel tertarik seperti Seonho, maka Samuel harus menanyakan dirinya sendiri. Dia ini seme atau uke.

"Saem orangnya tidak bisa basa-basi. Jadi langsung to the point, saem akan mengacak tempat duduk kalian."

Terdengar suara tidak senang dari mulut siswa 11-A. Ya satu dua sama Seonho yang tundung, karena kemungkinan dapat duduk di depan itu cuma 0.000000000005%.g

Ada juga yang senang layaknya Samuel. Duduk disini membuat kupingnya pengang seperti habis denger Pak Jaehwan ketawa.g

Satu persatu mereka mengambil gulungan kertas. Seonho dapat tempat duduk paling belakang. Hanya geser satu bangku dari tempat duduknya yang awal.

Mamah hoho pinginnya dapet depan biar bisa lihat Minhyun saem.

Tadinya Seonho sedih, berniat tukar tempat, tapi seketika niatnya tergugurkan saat melihat siapa yang duduk disebelahnya. Itu Samuel! Seonho seneng deh. Samuel juga seneng, dia dapet tempat duduk paling belakang dan lagi dipojok.

"Hai Samuel! Seneng deh bisa duduk deketan."

Sapa Seonho ceria. Samuel menoleh ingin melihat siapa gerangan yang menyapanya. Itu... Samuel tidak terlalu ingat namanya tapi dia ingat kalau dulu Samuel sekelas sama anak ini.

"lya."

Cukup awkward sampai seseorang berhasil memecah keheningan.

"Yak Samuel! Mengapa kau sekarang makin bertambah tinggi. Bukan hanya fisikmu, hatimu juga. Sombong sekali tidak menyapa."

Seonho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok itu. Mukanya terlihat familiar.

 _Nuguseyo?_

Muka Samuel mendadak tegang. Aw ambigay ah.

"Wo... Jin?"

"Kaget ya kenapa aku bisa ada disini."

Ini Lee Woojin. Teman Samuel sewaktu SMP dulu di USA. Woojin ini ikut kelas akselerasi waktu kelas 4 SD jadi bisa sekelas sama Samuel.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT? OH MY GOD!"

Samuel shock berat. Mungkin karena Samuel saat masuk ke kelas tadi langsung ada Minhyun Saem jadi Samuel tidak melihat-lihat lagi ada apa disekeliling dia.

Setelah dua namja itu selesai reuni kini Seonho bercuit.

"Woojin?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Woojin menoleh.

"Iya?"

"Ini Aegi?"

Woojin diem. Dari dulu sampai sekarang cuma satu orang yang memanggilnya Aegi.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Hampir semua murid lanhsung berlari sprint ke kantin. Termasuk Seonho, Woojin, dan Samuel.

Awalnya Samuel ingin segera melesat ke ruang ganti, disana ada colokan cas, lumayan untuk mengisi batere ponselnya Tapi tahunya ia sudah digeret terlebih dahulu oleh tersangka bernama Woojin dan Seonho ke kantin.

Mereka mengobrol panjang kali lebar. Minus Samuel yang sejak awal hanya bisa mengiyakan perkataan Seonho dan Woojin. Dari pada dengerin obrolan Woojin dan Seonho lebih baik Samuel main HP. Lumayan selagi ada casan.

Jadi taunya Woojin itu tetangga Seonho dari kecil. Mentang-mentang Woojin lebih muda satu tahun dari Seonho jadi Seonho manggil Woojin aegi. Awalnya Woojin mengiyakan dan bersikap biasa. Tapi ternyata ini menjadi kebiasaan Seonho dan keterusan sampe SD. Akhirnya Woojin pindah SD gara-gara dipanggil gitu.g

Woojin pindah karena ada urusan keluarga. Dia pindah ke US dan akhirnya dipertemukan dengan Samuel.

"Eh aku mau memesan makanan. Kalian mau nitip sesuatu?" Woojin dengan tenggorokan keringnya berbicara.

"Vanilla Milkshake satu." Kata Samuel sambil memberi selembaran merah. Maklum orang kaya.

"Aku nitip juga dong. Nitip Nasi Bakar, seblak, pete asam manis, Soda sama air putih soalnya kata mamah biar sehat. Tapi aku ngga ada uang jin, kamu yang bayar ya :)" Kata Seonho diakhiri dengan senyum bioppairi. (re: bidadari)

"Aih, bukankah itu terlalu banyak. Badanku itu kecil ho, tak akan kuat."

"Ya sudah sekuatnya saja :)" Kata Seonho sambil senyum bioppairi sedikit maksa.

"Yaudah aku belikan seadanya ya. Buat masalah uang, biar aku yang traktir." Kata Woojin sambil melambaikan selembaran merah dari Samuel.

Tidak lama kemudian Woojin datang dengan pesanannya. Woojin memberi segelas milkshake ke Samuel sam memberi sebotol aqua ke Seonho.

"Aing? Nasi bakarnya odiga? Mengapa hanya air saja?" Kata Seonho.

"Air itu sehat ho. Oiya Samuel. Milkshake yang kamu beli harganya seratus ribu, jadi tidak ada kembalian ya." Kata Woojin sambil menaruh sederet makanan, ada kentang goreng, burger dan soda.

Samuel sih sabodo toh dia masih punya banyak yang merah-merah gitu seladang. *karena sekebon udah terlalu menstrim jadi makenya ladang ae* Iyain aja udah.

Beda dengan Seonho yang sedari tadi sudah mengeak-ngeok. Dia sama papah nya hanya dikasih jajan 500 rupiah dan kartu gosong. 500 rupiahnya di tabung, kartu gosongnya dia taruh rumah. Untuk apa membawa kartu gosong ke sekolah?

Seonho ngga tau aja kalo itu ternyata black card.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi ada yang terus memperhatikan mereka semua. Itu Guanlin. Awalnya matanya fokus ke Samuel yang sedang duduk santai main HP. Namun seperdetik kemudian pandangannya teralihkan ke Seonho. Setelah itu ia kembali berkutat pada ponselnya.

"Lucu."

Ecie hoho dibilang lucu.

Aduh aa, ko jadi saia yang dugeun dugeun...

DUGEUN DUGEUN INI AA'

GARA GARA KAMUUU

IYA KAMUUU

"Lucu? Hah... Coba kamu yang ada diposisiku. Rasakan bagaimana rasanya memakai kostum pikachu."

Oh ternyata Guanlin lagi Vicall-an sama Park Jihoon, Alumni JS SHS.

"Seriusan hyung. Bahkan lebih lucu dari pikachu yang asli."

Jihoon langsung kesemsem digituin sama Guanlin.

Jadi intinya Guanlin bilang lucunya ke Jihoon bukan ke Hoho.

Bilang lucunya ke Jihoon bukan ke Hoho.

BILANG LUCUNYA KE JIHOON BUKAN KE HOHO.

IYAAAA BUKAN KE HOHO!

 **#Seonhosabar2k17**

 ** _TBC_**

Sebenernya FF Sunbae ini ada juga di Wattpad. Nah, Matcha mau UP di FFN dengan genre yang berbeda. Kalau di WP itu receh garing krenyes kurang micin, versi FFN nya bakalan roman drama berlinang air mata.

Tetapi taukah kamu. Feel drama Matcha lagi drop. Humornya naik senaik naiknya. Humor menjurus alay tepatnya. Jadi Chapt ini ngga bisa ngedrama drama gituh. Maklum Matcha kan abal. Ehehehe.

 **Karen Ackerman :** Matcha dugeun dugeun jadinya. Jimayu ah.

 **friendstyas** Ke sip. Anti karam.

 **oriori12 :** Aaaa makasih di fighting-in. Tyda menyangka saia.

 **levieren225** : Capslock jebol tuh aduh. Ternyata ada ereri shippers disini unch.

 **Yuuvii, hvyesung, callista1207 :** UDAH UP NIH

 **N :** Itu nama artis ngga usah disebut-sebut nanti banyak yang ngepens. Lagian Matcha tidak gila ya, cuman rada rada.

Btw, mari kita pertahankan kapal anti karam sejuta umat. Jangan lupa kibarkan layar GUANHO AND SAMHWI.

dan tetap berharap Seonho dan Dehwi tidak mentjabai, Samuel dan Guanlin tidak pindah hati.

 **SELAMAT UNTUK PEMUDA PEMUDI SEKALIAN YANG BERHASIL MENCAPAI TITIK AKHIR CH INI.**


End file.
